


i learned it rains in hell and angels could be bad

by gracezodiac



Series: Father Ren [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Communion Wine, Demons, Kylux - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Priest!Kylo, Priests, Worship, demon!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do still believe in God, you know.” Kylo huffs, opening his eyes.</p><p>“Oh I know.” Hux replied, his smirk widening into the monstrous grin that so often had Kylo begging before him. “It makes it all the more satisfying knowing that you worship me instead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i learned it rains in hell and angels could be bad

**Author's Note:**

> hey look i wrote another thing for this au 
> 
> not entirely necessary to read the first part but it gives context and stuff
> 
> ty for all the comments on my last one!!! you're all so nice i'm glad we're all going to hell together
> 
> warnings for alcohol, uh i think that's about it?
> 
> please comment! i hope you enjoy!

Services carried on as usual.

Despite everything that had happened since that day, Kylo did have a job to do, he couldn't just abandon it even though his, ah, _priorities_ had shifted.

Hux didn't seem to mind. In fact he down right seemed to enjoy it, feeling the need to sit at the back of the church and watch him with mocking eyes, knowing that the Reverend would be thinking of him throughout, but especially when he prayed.

It was a distraction, certainly, but Kylo refused to let it bother him whilst he was carrying out his preaching, and chose to purposefully ignore the black eyes that he knew were intently watching his every move. 

And so he'd began this weird, twisted double life, praising God during the day and defying him at night. He'd never felt both lost and secure in his life previously, until his strange relationship with the demon began. 

Hux had utterly ruined him.

*****

Not all of his services had Hux in attendance, and every so often, the Reverend would be able to speak to his churchgoers without the nagging fear that he'd give something away, and that everyone would learn of the blasphemous things he was doing and know that he was a traitor to them all.

It was hard enough trying to hide the bite marks that Hux was so eager to leave behind every time they fucked. Kylo knew it was a show of power, a reminder of who he belonged to, but trying to cover them was something of a feat. 

It was truly something of a miracle that no one had noticed.

There was also a strange sort of vulnerability that came with those services void of the demon's presence – it was as if, without Hux's protection, God could see him for what he was (a filthy, disgraceful hypocrite) and could strike him down at any moment.

Thankfully that was yet to happen, but Kylo couldn't quite shake the fear that it was only a matter of time before he would have to pay for his sins.

*****

After a week of Hux attending his every service, the Reverend was surprised when he didn't show up for the one on Sunday. He ignored the glimmer of disappointment and pushed on throughout, thanking everyone as they left and tidying afterwards, making sure no one had left anything behind. Once he was sure his church was in a decent state, he headed towards the back room, hoping to have a rest himself and go through some paperwork.

Of course, when he entered the back room to find Hux sitting at his desk, he realised that wasn't going to happen.

“I should have known you'd be lurking around somewhere.” Kylo sighed, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it, whilst Hux just shrugged – although his attempt at seeming nonchalant was somewhat marred by the less than subtle smirk that graced his features.

“What are you doing here?” Kylo probed, wondering why he'd decided to hide back here instead of taking his usual seat at the back of the church.

“I came for the service.” Hux replied, as if it was obvious. The late afternoon sun was shining in through the window and fell on his hair, making it glow. He almost looked angelic. Kylo resisted the urge to laugh, knowing how far that was from the truth.

“You weren't in the audience.”

“I didn't mean yours.”

That made Kylo falter, as he stared at Hux, trying to work out what game he was playing this time. The man in question finally stood up from the chair he'd been seated in, and strolled around the front of the desk, stood in the middle of the room. With a smirk, he beckoned Kylo over by crooking his finger, an excited thrill rushing through him as Kylo obeyed immediately, standing in front of him.

Hux brought a hand up to cup Kylo's cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth slowly over the skin, as the Reverend's eyes fluttered shut, breath hitching. “Oh Ren...” Hux murmured, stepping ever so slightly closer to him, “How does it feel to lie to all those people? When you tell them about letting Him into their lives, when he is no longer in your own?”

“I do still believe in God, you know.” Kylo huffs, opening his eyes.

“Oh I know.” Hux replied, his smirk widening into the monstrous grin that so often had Kylo begging before him. “It makes it all the more satisfying knowing that you worship me instead.”

Kylo has to bite his lip at that, shame flooding through him, along with a deep seated arousal that threatens to overwhelm him. “And worship me you will.”

“Kneel.” Hux commands, and Kylo does, dropping to his knees and staring up at the demon, waiting for his next order. Instead, Hux just threads his fingers through Kylo's hair, tugging gently at the black strands. “So good for me...” He whispers and Kylo swallows hard, but doesn't tear his eyes away.

With his free hand, Hux reaches over to a glass on the table, which Kylo hadn't noticed upon entering the room. “Open.” He orders, and Kylo lets the the glass be pressed to his lips – the contents poured into his mouth. It's wine, of that the Reverend is sure, but it's certainly not the type he uses in his own communion. It is sweet and spicy and powerful and something Hux has chosen specifically.

He swallows as much as he can, but it begins to run in rivulets down his chin and neck, staining his collar and the tops of his robes a dark red. He doesn't break eye contact with Hux the whole time, and they stare at each other with an intense gaze, full of power and submission equally. 

The glass isn't put back down again until it is emptied, most of it's contents ending up down Kylo's neck rather than in his mouth, but judging by the tent in Hux's trousers, he didn't mind the excess waste all that much. “Worship me.” Hux whispers, and although his statement is quiet, the power behind it is deafening. Kylo can't help but shudder as he begins to undo Hux's trousers, knowing what is being asked of him. 

When he pulls Hux's cock from his underwear he's already half-hard, and Kylo becomes aware of the ache between his own legs, but he ignores it, far more interested in serving Hux instead.

Kylo stares at him for a moment longer before taking the tip in his mouth and closing his eyes, willing himself to relax. He presses his tongue against Hux's cock, tasting and feeling, whilst slowly taking more in his mouth, bit by bit. Hux lets out a sigh above him and returns his fingers to Kylo's hair, tugging gently.

Encouraged by the gesture, Kylo took him as deep in his mouth as he could, moaning quietly around him and curling his tongue against the underside, sucking and worshipping. The grip in his hair becomes rougher, as the demon lets out a shuddering breath, head falling back. “Yes...” Hux hisses, Kylo's warm, wet mouth on him feeling sweeter than any prayer.

The noises from the man above only spurred him on and fuelled his own arousal, and Kylo found himself whimpering and moaning around Hux's cock, fists curling at his sides as he resisted the urge to reach up and touch the demon – Hux hadn't said he could do that.

“Good... Just like that... Yes...” Hux moaned, looking back down and meeting Kylo's eyes, which were wide and dark, consumed with lust. Hux decided that this look suited the Reverend. This continued for a few minutes; Kylo bobbing up and down on Hux's cock, tasting him as if he were some forbidden fruit, and Hux encouraging him on.

Soon enough however, he pulled Kylo off, admiring just how wrecked he looked, and how beautiful he was on his knees, staring up at Hux as though he was some divine creature – which arguably, he was. “So good for me Father... You've done so well...” He soothed, grinning as Kylo whimpered at the praise, eyes falling shut.

“And now I'm going to fuck your mouth.”

And Hux had said it so sweetly that Kylo couldn't help but moan at the notion, feeling dizzy and so unbelievably aroused. The thought of Hux using him like that made his own cock throb uncomfortably in his pants and he dug his nails into his palms to try distract from it. Hux tugged on his hair in warning, giving Kylo a moment to take some deep breaths, before he thrust roughly into his mouth.

Kylo choked at first, struggling to breathe around him, but once he'd figured out how to draw breath, he hollowed his cheeks and let Hux slam into the back of his throat, and oh, how it felt good to be used like this. Desperate whines were muffled around the cock in his mouth, but they were still loud enough for Hux to hear, to which he smirked at and thrust faster. 

Tears were spilling over the Reverend's cheeks as Hux began to reach his end, fisting Kylo's hair and calling his name in a breathless whisper. As he came he pushed himself into the back of Ren's throat, causing the man beneath him to gag, but he took it and swallowed eagerly, gasping desperately for breath as Hux pulled off, hands finally receding from his hair. Kylo let his head drop and he realised that during the encounter he'd reached his own end around the time that Hux had. He let out a whimper at that, biting his lip in embarrassment. 

“Rise.” Hux commanded, and Kylo obeyed, shakily returning to his feet and keeping his eyes on the ground. Hux was having none of that though, and crooked his fingers under Kylo's chin, making him look up into the demon's eyes. 

Kylo was a complete and utter wreck. And he was the most beautiful thing Hux had ever seen.

Leaning forward, Hux pressed his tongue against the Reverend's neck, tasting all the wine that had spilt down it earlier. Despite being spent, Kylo couldn't help but moan, and this time he did reach out to touch Hux, grabbing onto his shirt and fisting his hands in the fabric, holding on tightly.

Hux worked his way up to Kylo's neck and met him in a bruising kiss, which Kylo just seemed to melt into, whining into Hux's mouth and pulling him closer. When Hux finally broke away, he pulled apart so that their noses were still touching.

“Good boy...” He whispered, as the energy drained from the Reverend and left him breathing heavily, holding onto Hux like a lifeline.

“My beautiful little traitor.”

**Author's Note:**

> truly i thought i'd set the bar low with my other fic but i think i managed to dig under it


End file.
